diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asami Oshiro
'''This page, , is currently under construction. Please bear with the changes made by the author. Appearance Asami is a beautiful girl with fair skin, dark green hair ties in plaits with clips in her fringe and dark green eyes - she stands at 5'5 with a slim and hourglass figure. She wears “comfy” clothes and tries to not go over the top, she doesn’t like wearing expensive brands and prefers to get her clothing from local shops. As she is an idol Asami wears all sorts of clothing for her performances which are in a range of styles, her hair is also done to match her outfits. Personality Asami is a kind and outgoing person, she treats people with respect until she thinks they don't deserve it and adores her family, friends and family. She has a positive attitude and tends to joke around, however she regularly swears which show how much she feels towards a subject and to help lessen her stress with her busy life. Asami is not afraid to tell her opinion on anything and doesn't hold back, she'll make it clear exactly how she feels and excepts people do the same to her. She tends to spoil her family as she always sends flowers to her mother while sending other gifts to her father and her brother Jun. However she dislikes it when people spend money on her, she doesn't like to buy high brand clothing and instead buys clothes and such from local stores. Asami is also a patience and understanding person, when a conflict arrives she clams sides down and hears from them until helping them overcome it or take a side. Asami is also protective of people she loves and cares about such as her family and friends, when she became friends with Yui and found that she didn't have a phone she brought one for her for the too to keep in contact. When she found out that the Sakamaki's and Mukami's are vampires she was concerned for Yui and how much she had to go through. When paparazzi wanted information of her family and such she told them that it was none of their business and smashed one of their cameras when one person got photos of her mother. History Asami was born to Kazumi and Daichi Williams, she grew up with a loving and caring family. As a child she would sing a lot and act out scenes from her favourite movies and shows, she always took part in her school’s plays. Her love for music would carry on into secondary school where she would take a course on music and drama, after one of the plays when she was 13 an agent came up to her and proposed for her to sign onto them. Asami would be unsure of this decision until she got a tour and met artists who were in the agency, after that Asami signed. Asami wanted to continue with her school life, during that time Asami would begin to write her own songs which would be presented to the agency and would create her first album, it would succeed and Asami would gain popularity both in school and social media more coming soon! Trivia * She has an Instagram account as well as Twitter and Snapchat to keep in contact with fans. * She is bisexual and had a small crush on Yui because of how "cute" and "beautiful" she was. * Although she mainly lives with her parents, she has her own private apartment which she often stays in to rest. * Her favourite colour is rose gold. * She tends to keep her personal life out of media as she doesn't see how it's their business to know what happens in her personal life. However she makes numerous posts online on how thankful she is for her family and friends and how much she loved them, along with pictures of gifts she send them. * She takes online courses for education. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Homeschooled Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Characters Category:Alive Category:Daughters Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Rich Characters